Enemies Domestic
by litlcapt
Summary: It had begun as a normal day at the SGC but at 6:46 AM, 8:46 Eastern Standard Time, the World changed. Dedicated to all the victims of the September 11th attacks, we will never forget.


This story is dedicated to all the victims of the September 11th attacks.

Enemies Domestic

0600 and he was already at work like a busy little bee. So far he had three translations to complete and an artifact brought back by SG-6 to catalogue. That tantalizing smell of fresh brewed coffee filled his nose prompting him to fill his mug with his third cup of the morning. One or two more after that and he would come alive. Taking a sip he was satisfied as he sat back down. Daniel Jackson was ready to start this day and get the work done he was so behind in due to his last three missions. Reaching over he toggled with the ancient TV set to turn on what he hoped was the news, adjusting the rabbit ears as the signal blinked in and out.

_There, perfect. _

News on at low volume it gave him background noise to fill the quiet in his office as he set forth on his translation. Sam would be by in an hour for a cup of coffee as usual and Jack would no doubt follow in right behind to annoy him another day. Teal'c may come by later after that to ask if assistance was required of him and his Goa'uld knowledge but for right now Daniel was alone with his work.

* * *

><p>Morning run completed, breakfast eaten, shower taken, Colonel Jack O'Neill was prepared for his day. Buttoning the last button on his BDU shirt he smoothed a hand down his SGC uniform before slipping a hand through his grey hair. Another day, another planet literally but to his knowledge no mission was planned for SG-1 today. Tomorrow was a different story remembering the mission roster showing SG-1 at the top so that meant a briefing later on in the day to update them on their next destination.<p>

Whatever, right now all that mattered was getting to the base because if Jack could remember correctly one of the new recruits was overdue for a dressing down relating to their last not so successful training exercise. That should be fun in itself even if his CO would never agree. Just another day in the life of a United States Air Force Colonel on a top-secret base. Grabbing his keys and wallet it was time to get to the mountain for his morning debrief.

With his house locked up Jack was ready as he walked to his truck. Pulling out of his drive he was going over the short list of items to be done once on base. Annoy Daniel was oddly on the top of the list knowing all too well that the archeologist would already be at the mountain full at work. Daniel always arrived at 0600 sharp unless under orders of rest from Janet. Today would be no different making Jack wonder just how much sleep his friend actually got a night. Because if Jack was mistaken Daniel never went to bed before twelve. Oh well, maybe one day he would have a good long talk with Daniel about healthy sleeping habits and overworked archeologists.

* * *

><p>Sam had an unusual bounce in her step this morning. For some reason she was just happy, something she couldn't really remember feeling in the past few weeks. Their last mission ended less than spectacular landing them all in the infirmary and the mission before that was just boring so why today was she so bouncy. Glancing at her watch it was almost 0700, almost time for her daily visit to Daniel's office for a decent cup of coffee. Maybe she could even coax her friend to the commissary for some breakfast before Jack got there.<p>

It was the morning routine: arrive on base, check her lab, go to Daniel's office, go back to her lab, then breakfast in the commissary with the team at 0830. Today was no different but somehow Sam just felt it in her bones that it was. Stepping into her lab she took a quick look around to make sure everything was in its place. Everything was perfect, everything was in its place, even the simulations begun last night were finally complete. So she could get some work done this morning after all.

Taking a sip from the paper cup of commissary coffee she winced at the bitterness as she studied the numbers on the page. Just an average day but it would seem like something would get done. Glancing at the duty roster hanging taped on her computer she saw that SG-1 was due for a mission tomorrow. So naturally she checked the schedule and as she expected a briefing was scheduled for 1500, plenty of time to complete the finishing touches on the simulations on the naquadah generator.

* * *

><p>Rendering a salute to the SF standing guard at the entrance General George Hammond was prepared for his day. As mornings went today was beautiful even at this early hour. He was, as always, the first at the mountain to begin the day except for maybe Dr. Jackson of whom George sometimes wondered if he ever left. But it was 0600 sharp and time for the general to begin his command. Speak of the devil as he passed Dr. Jackson in the corridor on the way to his office.<p>

"Good morning Dr. Jackson," George greeted.

Putting his coffee mug down in mid sip Daniel responded, "Oh good morning General".

"I'll see you at the briefing at 1500," George reminded him.

"1500, got it," Daniel nodded before continuing onto his office.

George could do nothing but shake his head at young man's continued innocence. After all these years he had grown on the old general becoming something of a surrogate son. Stepping into the elevator he pushed the button of his final destination and stood at rest as it descended. Finally he arrived as the telltale ding interrupted his thoughts. Stepping off he walked passed two airmen before entering the control room. Walter was at his usual post, normally on base even before the general.

"Good morning sergeant," George nodded.

"Good morning General. There's a stack of reports on your desk and I put a fresh cup of coffee in your office," Walter passed on.

"Thank you Walter," George dropped the rank for a more sincere response.

Walter just smiled before returning to his work, Sgt. Siler behind him guiding him in some of the repairs to the mainframe. Entering his office he found that Walter was true to his word spying the plain blue mug of steaming liquid at the center of his desk right next to the stack of papers that were no doubt the latest mission reports from recently returned teams. He had made a list of things to do yesterday both in mind and on paper, the paper that sat on the far edge of the desk. On the top in bold letters was the meeting with Colonel O'Neill concerning the training exercise scheduled for tonight. It was just another day as general at the secret facility, just another day in his command.

* * *

><p>In his quarters candles lit up the darkness creating an almost ethereal glow. In the center Teal'c sat with his legs crossed and back straight deep in kel'no'reem, a daily morning ritual to begin his day and strengthen both mind and body. While his other three friends went with a more chemical approach to start their morning with strong coffee Teal'c preferred a quiet meditation. The Tau'ri were still somewhat of an enigma even though he had spent nearly five years among them.<p>

Opening his eyes Teal'c slipped out of kel'no'reem refreshed. As he stood slowly, mindful of the candles, he was ready to begin his day. He ticked off on his mental list of what was to do today including the briefing General Hammond had discussed at 1500 to go over plans for tomorrow's mission. Now Teal'c settled to journey to Daniel Jackson's office to ask if assistance was required for his most recent translation.

Blowing out the many candles Teal'c tidied his quarters before reaching over to his bed for his jacket. His routine had begun and he was looking forward to enjoying breakfast in the commissary with his team. But for now he would settle for greeting them as they arrived or rendering assistance as they worked. Maybe he would even enjoy a morning sparring session with O'Neill before his meal.

* * *

><p>6:46 AM Colorado, 8:46 AM New York<p>

It had begun as a normal quiet day at the SGC but at 6:46 AM, 9:46 Eastern Standard time, it would all change. Sitting in his office Daniel was still too engrossed in his translation to even consider the news that played next to him. It wasn't until voices began to rise in his ears even with the minimal volume that his attention shifted. He had almost wished he had been too involved in his work to notice what had suddenly begun to broadcast.

_We have just received a new report that a plane has just flown into the North Tower of the World Trade Center._

"Oh my God," all work was forgotten in an instant as Daniel took in the horror.

While he had grown up the majority of his life in Egypt New York was still a big part of his life after his parents were killed. It was where he bounced from foster family to foster family. Where he had received his first degree and where he called his second home even with the shadow of bad memories. Shifting in his seat the volume was instantly turned up as the horrific events, that unknown to him would change history, were playing out.

"Daniel are you watching this?" a frantic voice was suddenly in his ears as Sam stood in the doorway.

"Yeah Sam I'm watching, shh…," a finger went to his lips to silence her.

Sam was instantly at his side crowded over the small TV, tears glistening in her eyes. She had the same expression as Daniel one of pure disbelief. _What the hell was going on? _Both had half expected the klaxon's to blare as Hammond was no doubt getting word of the attack, _attack _could they call it that just yet. Every minute that passed seemed like a lifetime as both Sam and Daniel watched the fireball continue to engulf the building. It was the deaths they were witnessing that had Daniel turning away, being more horrific than any Goa'uld that he had gone up against.

"Oh my God," Sam's voice shook as she repeated Daniel's earlier comment.

He had been pulling in when the news shifted on the radio. _Plane crash into the North Tower of the World Trade Center, _those were the only words Jack could truly discern in all the madness. Even all the way here in Colorado the report was clear as day being that it was a world news station. He had to get on base, had to see it for himself. Parking quickly Jack didn't even take the time to lock his truck before running to the entrance of the mountain. The elevator couldn't go fast enough as the thoughts were racing through his mind. While others may have a different theory as to why a plane would even crash into a building Jack knew exactly in that moment what was going on: America was under attack.

7:03 AM Colorado, 9:03 AM New York

It was actually quiet in his office for a change as Hammond sifted through mission report after mission report. Signing off another form to be sent to Washington he was ready for all the paper pushing to end. He had begun his career as a fighter pilot in a war that never seemed to end and was now a secretary to bureaucracy. He went to sign off yet another report to be sent to this time Major Davis until clamor from outside sent his attention elsewhere. _What in tarnation…._

"General you need to come out here now," all formality in Walter's usual military façade seemed to be thrown out the window as he spoke and it instantly alerted Hammond to something terrible.

"What's going on Sergeant?" Hammond was actually scared to ask.

"You just need to come, the TV is on," Hammond knew Walter meant the little outdated TV that was kept in the control room to monitor world news as it came following yet another near miss with Goa'uld or Replicators.

As Hammond stepped out of his office in a hurry many things played across his mind, the front-runner up another threat that a Goa'uld may very well be roaming around on Earth's soil planning an attack. What Hammond didn't know was that it was much worse than that. As he stepped in front of the TV pushing his way around all of his staff it became a split moment he regretted being a general. A hand unconsciously went to his mouth as he watched the instant replay, the replay of a second plane flying with no turning in sight directly into the second tower. The South tower to be exact as it stood in all its recent glory next to the engulfed North Tower. They were under attack by an enemy so more near than the Goa'uld.

At precisely 7:03 AM, 9:03 New York time, the second plane hit. Daniel and Sam sat at the edge of their seat as the instant replay of the horrific event was once again captured by the news. The fireball had both wincing, the image worse than any death glider that had nearly taken their life. The screams of the people, the denial of the reporters it was just too much to bear. Tears glistened in Sam's eyes as Daniel shook; now they knew just what was going on. No accident, an attack; a horrible, unimaginable attack done by the evil of man.

_Another plane has just hit the World Trade Center. We have reports that the South Tower is now on fire._

They sat in silence, as time seemed to have slowed. Both were expecting Jack through that door, demanding an explanation, as the base was no doubt in chaos. Suddenly Sam wondered how Hammond had reacted, the General no doubt watching the same program they were in the control room. Before they could think anymore a sound alerted them to a presence in the doorway.

"Major Carter, Daniel Jackson. What is occurring?" Teal'c asked.

"A terrorist attack Teal'c," Sam explained.

"What is a terrorist?" the Jaffa inquired.

"An evil person Teal'c," Sam couldn't think of any better words.

"But surely they are no more evil than the Goa'uld," Teal'c just tried to understand the sudden grief that had descended like fog among the mountain.

"No Teal'c, they're just like the Goa'uld," Daniel replied softly.

"What the hell is going on?" O'Neill demanded as he ran out of the elevator. It was eerily quiet in the base, the halls devout of people as everyone was either comforting one another or standing by the nearest TV set. To get the answers he needed Jack went straight to Daniel's office fearing a little at what he was going into. He only made it so far before Hammond cornered him in the hall, the look on the General's face dropping Jack's heart to his stomach. He actually looked lost as if even after all those years in the Air Force meant nothing, that he was just as green as the new batch of recruits.

"Colonel O'Neill, I gather you heard the news," Hammond began.

"Yeah, and I would like to know what the hell is goin' on," Jack repeated.

"There are confirmed reports, it's a terrorist attack," Hammond announced.

Jack had no doubts before but the general's words made it all that real. After spending time in an Iraqi prison he never put anything passed them knowing in the back of his mind that something was always looming around the corner. But what ran through his mind right now was darker than anything he had ever thought since Charlie's death. Was this it or was something else coming?

"I need you in the control room, I need my second in command," Hammond ordered.

Jack only nodded, as Hammond turned sharply striding back to his post. It was a very different Hammond than he was used to, both sure and unsure of himself at the same time. It was as if he was waiting for orders because something else was coming, something darker than before. But what could get darker than this Jack thought sneaking a glance at the TV that was set up in one of the labs he passed. Without another thought he took off after Hammond, it was time to take command.

7: 30 AM Colorado, 9:30 AM New York/Washington

Nearly thirty minutes had passed since the second plane hit and since entering the control room for the second time Hammond hadn't moved. Neither did Jack who stood stone still next to the general waiting for the next move as his anger boiled to the surface. The loss of lives would be staggering, the permanent mark already there. Just watching those firefighter, EMS, and police run into the now towering inferno gave Jack a new respect to all those who served on the civilian front. It was no different than them running through the Gate to protect Earth's front from the Goa'uld, but it was. It was entirely different for this enemy was more hideous than the Goa'uld, for this enemy was one domestic.

They continued to watch, the new reports continuing to flash across the screen as more information presented itself. It was absolutely agonizing for Hammond to be half a country away as he watched those brave souls mobilize and risk their lives for the people. As a general he wanted nothing more than to be there now, helping and serving his country instead he was here watching from afar as the horror played out. It wasn't until seven minutes later that their world would change once more.

At exactly 7:40 AM their time the red phone rang. Without hesitation Hammond ran to his office, his hand instantly picking up the receiver. Jack watched from afar at the General's expression as the man on the other side dictated his orders. It wasn't until Hammond's face distorted into one of horror that his heart stopped. Something terrible had happened just as his gut had told him.

"Yes, I understand. We will do so immediately. Do you know about casualties?" Hammond's rapid-fire speech came to Jack's ears.

"General?" Jack asked as Hammond held a hand up.

"Affirmative," Hammond barked out.

Jack didn't get to ask more as Hammond slammed the phone down. It was in that moment that the true chaos fell upon the SGC. Hammond was suddenly back in the control room with the reigns in his hands. The look in his eyes booked for no question, another disaster had just struck America. A quick order was passed to Walter before the General turned to Jack.

"The Pentagon has just been hit," Hammond passed on.

"What?" Jack's disbelief was evident.

"A plane has just crashed into the Pentagon, this base is now on high alert. We have been put on DEFCON 3," Hammond said.

"Affirmative," Jack knew exactly what he needed to do.

Within a second the klaxon was blaring, Walter instantly back to his post. Siler had now joined them ready for orders to pass to the other members of the SGC. For Jack he would stand next to Hammond but as of right now he wanted nothing more than for his team to stand with him. Once the klaxon was sounded it would only take a moment for them to be in the control room, the sound meaning readiness for all members of the SGC.

The klaxon got Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c's attention immediately. They didn't hesitate before standing from their chairs and within seconds were running down the hall. It was the off-world activation alarm but today it meant so much more. Running at breakneck speed down the corridor personnel split like the Red Sea. A million thoughts ran thoughts raced through Daniel's head, memories of a past time long ago when he was younger. For Sam nightmares flashed back, thinking of all the possibilities that sparked this new alert.

Running into the control room was like stepping into utter chaos. People were shouting, Hammond rendering orders, Jack redirecting orders but one thing remained everyone remained glued on the TV. New images, diverted from the World Trade Center, were now playing on the TV. As they neared their worst fears were answered as Daniel and Sam got a good look at the recent attack. Teal'c had kept his distance, waiting for an order to come from General Hammond while he remained out of the way.

"The Pentagon has been hit," Jack told them.

"Oh God," Sam breathed; it had become her mantra for the days events.

"It was a plane wasn't it?" Daniel asked but knowing the answer before receiving one.

Jack only nodded at a loss for words. Sam took a step back as her heart raced in her chest. She knew so many people at the Pentagon from her work that was done there not to mention Major Davis had a permanent detail there. This whole situation was rapidly becoming unreal for all of them. Taking a deep breath Sam was once again the major she needed to be awaiting orders as Hammond turned to SG-1.

"This base is on high alert, I want all personnel mobilized and ready at a moments notice. How many teams do we have off world?" Hammond began.

"SG-2, 4, 6, 11, and 15 sir," Walter listed off.

"This is what I want to happen. I have been given direct orders from Washington. All teams are to return immediately, bring our boys and girls home now! Dr. Jackson I want you to get on that right now, start dialing out to all known worlds and have all teams disregard current orders and return home. Any mission classified as special ops are on orders for the Tok'ra to take over. After all teams are returned the Gate is to be shut down until further notice," Hammond ordered.

"Yes General," Daniel nodded numbly turning rapidly to his assignment.

"Colonel, Major I want everyone on this base ready at a moments notice. We have confirmed three attacks but Washington stated there could be more. I also want you to go around and assure people, I do not want panic at my base," Hammond continued to Jack and Sam.

"Yes sir," they said in unison.

"Teal'c I would like you assist Dr. Jackson and Sgt. Harriman," Hammond turned to the Jaffa.

"Yes General Hammond," Teal'c inclined his head before stepping up beside Daniel.

Like a well-oiled machine Hammond's orders were enacted in a total of two minutes. It was then he realized just how well his people worked under pressure. They were in shock at the tragedy but could still do their duty for it was their job and they were to be held at the highest esteem. Before spreading out to the respective posts they all gathered one last time at the TV to watch as the horrifying images flipped from one city to the other. Both towers were still engulfed in an inferno and now the Pentagon had become a war zone. It was his time to make the announcement he regretted doing but needed to be done.

"As most of you already know an attack has occurred in America. So far two planes have flown into the World Trade Center and we have gotten reports of a plane hitting the Pentagon. As of this moment the SGC is under high alert as we have been moved to DEFCON 3. I want everyone to stay calm and to continue your duties. I'll provide more updates as they come," Hammond announced into the intercom before turning to Daniel. "Dr. Jackson bring our people home".

Daniel nodded before stepping up to the radio as the Stargate opened after Walter dialed, "SGC to all teams, this is Daniel Jackson. You need to return home immediately. There has been a change in orders, come on home. All missions conducted with the Tok'ra are on orders for the Tok'ra to take over, just come home".

8:00 AM Colorado, 10:00 AM New York

Daniel had only gotten through two planets before the next big tragedy to hit. A gasp shifted everyone's attention to the TV as Janet Fraiser had joined them. Down in the infirmary she had to get away as all her staff had gathered at the TV set. What she saw play out on the news the minute she arrived burned a hole in her memory forever. Turning to her voice Daniel, Jack, Sam, Teal'c, and Hammond, as well as the rest of the control room, had to watch as the unthinkable happened. Tragedy had once again ascended on New York, something they would all remember.

"Stay on task everyone," it was just the right order Hammond needed to relay to once again put his personnel back in the right state of mind.

Daniel continued to relay the orders to the remaining three planets as Sam and Jack left the room. Janet had added her support leaning on Daniel as much as he was on her. None of them had expected this waking up this morning but they would do their duty. Droning out the sound around him Hammond just stood strong in his position, still wondering _how the hell could this have happened?_

Finally they were working again, his people snapping into focus the moment his order was rendered. In record time Daniel had relayed his final message to SG-11, now all they had to do was wait for their return. Everything seemed to have begun to calm until Sam came once again running back into the control room. Jack received a phone call only moments ago, a call that Hammond would take to his grave.

"Sir, we have just received news. Major Davis has been reported as missing," Sam choked out.

"He never made it out, they don't know where he's at," Jack added with a shake of his head.

So the attack on the World Trade Center, collapse of the South Tower, the Pentagon, and now Major Davis missing. Hammond didn't think it could get any worse. More reports kept coming through, one tragedy after another. The next caught his eye, increasing his alarm. _We now have confirmation that United 93 on route to the White House has crashed._ More innocent lives. It was too much for him, worse than anything he had been through. With a shaky hand to his mouth Hammond's façade collapsed. Stepping quietly from the control room he made his way to the briefing room.

Everyone just watched him go, never questioning as the weight of command had finally brought the General down. Without thought Jack took over watching as the Gate began to spin. Finally teams were making their way back home. _SG-2's IDC,_ he heard Walter announce. Ordering the iris lowered they all watched as Ferretti and his team came running through. Jack didn't think as he ran to the Gate room, in hopes of being the first one to break the news.

"What the hell is going on Colonel?" Ferretti asked, alarm in his voice.

"We're under attack Ferretti. Terrorists attacked the Trade Center and Pentagon," Jack explained.

"Oh hell," it was all Ferretti needed to say.

9:00 AM Colorado, 11:00 AM New York

It had taken an hour but finally the SGC was in full alert mode. Ready at a moments notice the personnel were on guard. The tragedy in New York was seen by all, the collapse leaving everyone shocked. As of yet Major Davis had yet been found and Hammond was once again back at the helm. In his office he rested a hand over his bottom drawer. It housed something that had always been in question since the SGC began operation but meant something more now. Opening the wooden drawer he grabbed the questioned item, pulling out three stacks of BDU patches.

Stepping out of his office he walked to the control room needing to brief his top team. His presence alerted the four members of SG-1 as they gathered around him in silence. Jack looked furious, hidden emotions from the Gulf finally returning to the surface. Sam just looked lost, like a new soldier in her first battle. Daniel was shattered, his usual innocence suddenly lost. Teal'c stood with honor, displaying his support for the people he once considered the enemy.

"Three of the five teams have returned but we are still waiting on SG-11 and 6," Daniel informed him.

"Good," Hammond responded.

Daniel turned away back to his task as Hammond pulled Jack aside. Sam had left to take another call from one of the secure phones. Looking Jack in the eye he handed over the stack of patches. He knew what they were, knew exactly why they were suddenly out of storage.

"I want you to pass these out to show our support Jack," Hammond said.

"Yes sir," Jack said with no protest.

"Good news, Major Davis just checked in. He's okay," finally good news had come in the form of Sam.

"Thank God for small favors," Hammond said under his breath.

To say that the control room didn't have a few sighs and cheers was a lie. Just the news that one person hadn't perished, a person they had worked close with in the past, brought a sense of calm. With a small smile at the news Jack continued with his task beginning with Daniel. Grabbing the archeologist by the shoulder to gain his attention Daniel slowly took the earpiece from his ear.

"Here Daniel, right shoulder," Jack handed him a patch.

"Thanks," Daniel responded ripping off his SG patch to replace with the American flag.

"I shall bear the symbol of the Tau'ri O'Neill," Teal'c held a hand out.

"Thanks T," Jack nodded handing him the flag.

"Sir," Sam had her hand out in anticipation.

"Here," Jack complied giving her the flag which she promptly took and replaced her SG patch like Daniel before her.

"You all have your duties," Hammond announced before turning back to his office to contact Washington.

They were all left in silence thinking back at the events that had begun as a normal day. It was an attack that would bring them together as one, bringing forth a patriotism not seen in a long time. While the events still continued the SGC could finally take a step back. Now they would remain on alert until the order came to stand down. All planes grounded, Peterson on alert, and the entire country in what seemed like a standstill it was a first. Standing in the control room with the quiet backdrop of the news Daniel, Sam, Jack, and Teal'c stood in silence. Bearing American flags on their BDU's they had a new place among those who defended America.

4:00 PM Colorado, 6:00 PM New York

"We have staged a blood drive down in the infirmary for the victims. Anybody who would like to donate just come down, it would be greatly appreciated," Janet announced. After hearing about drives being started from California all the way to New York she decided to get her infirmary involved. Already volunteers were stepping up to the plate, the first ones none other than SG-1 save for Teal'c. Even Hammond had offered, it was the least they could do. Being so far away Janet wanted to do something that could possibly help.

"I'm in," Daniel said.

"Me too," Sam added.

"Only you're allowed to stick me," Jack joked lightly even if it held no real humor.

"When I get a chance I'll be down there," Hammond informed her.

"Count us in too," both Siler and Walter were looking at her expectantly.

"Good, we can use all that we can get," Janet smiled.

So to take a break from all the drama unfolding in the control room the volunteers followed Janet to the infirmary. As she set up they sat in silence thinking back to the past few hours. What a nightmare. At least they had the majority of teams back on base but explaining as to why they were returned in such haste had been the tricky part. Now was a waiting game, wait to see if another attack would come even if at the present moment the probability was unlikely. So the five willing volunteers sat back and let Janet insert the needles before watching the blood flow thinking how much had been spilt today.

10:00 PM Colorado, 12:00 AM New York

Finally their alert level had decreased only slightly. With everyone returned from off world Hammond could take a step back. His base was a shadow of grief for all those who lost their lives. It was almost unreal as he looked back, almost as if he had been living in a horrible nightmare. But it wasn't, the news station made that clear. As the night descended upon the SGC, a sleepless one for many, a new day had technically begun in New York as firefighters continued to work through the night. His people were all still awake; some like him unable to sleep because they remained at their post while others a peaceful sleep eluded them.

Hammond stood in the briefing room looking out the glass. In the Gate room a few candles had already been lit but what surprised him was who lit them. Standing in the Gate room alone was Daniel as he held a single lit stick. Lighting one of the many candles placed out for remembrance he said a silent Abydonian blessing for passing. Looking to his right he was no longer alone was Sam and Jack had joined him. Lighting their own candles SG-1 added to the memorial while others began to pile in. Siler and Walter lit their own, Ferretti placed a single small flag, and Janet left a flower. Teal'c had left a small statue that was later found out to be honored among the Jaffa.

Finally it was his turn as he turned from the briefing room. Lighting one of the remaining candles Hammond set it down amongst SG-1's letting it burn. Stepping back he stood with his people staring at the small memorial they had created. Tomorrow would be a new day and with that new day Hammond made a pact with himself that those who perished would be remembered. He knew exactly what he was going to do as he looked at the Gate. A memorial service held with the entire SGC would keep peace in his heart that he at least did something. For all those people who had grievously perished would always be remembered as Hammond would ensure that. Tomorrow would indeed be a new day even if they would never forget today.

* * *

><p>September 12<p>

One day had passed since the horrific attack that had brought America to its knees. For the SGC it had been a sleepless night of near misses after one unidentified plane had flown overhead. Still on high alert, DEFCON 3, none of the personnel had slept. A memorial had been set up in the Gate room with candles lit for all those lost. It was unprecedented but Hammond had done it. Standing all in rows the entire SGC was at parade rest ready to begin their little memorial.

Front and center SG-1 one stood watching as Hammond took the podium. Behind him was the Stargate, draped with an American flag as candles burned beside him. Flanking SG-1 was Siler, Walter, and Janet with heads bowed in grief. Taking a deep breath Hammond gazed at all under his command before beginning his speech.

"As you all know a horrific attack took place yesterday on American soil. And I am proud of how all of you reacted, how you all carried out your orders. I want us all here today to remember all those who have perished and give strength to all the survivors and families of the victims. I would also like you all to remember and pay your respects to the rescue workers who are currently down at Ground Zero as well as all those who lost their lives in the line of duty. We are gathered here today to remember and pay our respects, so I would like you all to join me in a moment of silence," Hammond finished with a bow of the head.

A pin drop could be heard as every member of the SGC bowed his or her head in respect. A different thought came to them all some similar, some vastly different but one thing was the same they all felt for those affected by the terrorists of yesterday's attack. Daniel tried to picture those towers he had come to respect in his years in New York as Sam paid her own respects to those in the Pentagon. While vengeance was in his heart Jack thought nothing of it as he gave honor to those who were lost. Teal'c still tried to understand, remembering all those times his brethren had fallen and realizing this was so much more different.

"Thank you," Hammond lifted his head.

"Present Arms!" Jack shouted at Hammond's silent order.

Everyone snapped into a salute, going ramrod straight. Daniel went into his own attention position, the one he always took while surrounded by military tradition with hands crossed in front of him. Teal'c, with honor, had put a hand to his chest rendering the honorary Jaffa salute in respect to all the victims. It was held until another silent order was relayed as the bugle player slowly held up his horn.

"Order Arms!" Jack yelled and the salute was ended.

With a nod he gave the order and Taps began to play. Slowly two SF's stepped forward each bearing a side of a wreath to be placed in front of the memorial. As the bugle played Hammond shifted his gaze to all those under his command, taking in each one carefully. Something caught his eye as his gaze floated over SG-1 as they stood in line. Breaking attention Jack's hand slowly found Sam's, reaching over and grabbing her right hand as it was crossed over left. Bringing it towards him he held it to his side, clenching softly.

Slowly Sam's head turned to Jack after he suddenly took her hand, a surprised look on her face. Her surprise only lasted a moment though as her attention shifted to Daniel next to her. Mirroring Jack's movements she reached over blindly grabbing Daniel's hand as it was crossed in a similar manner as hers before. Fingers tightening around his she brought Daniel's hand to her, holding it firmly next to her hip. Daniel gave her a similar look but held her hand tightly. It was then he placed a hand on Teal'c's arm as the Jaffa gave his own support, his hand coming to rest on Daniel Jackson's shoulder.

From the podium Hammond just watched in amazement as SG-1 stood holding hands in support. Lending and giving support as they always had it was the first time he had seen it in this form. He could see the peace radiate in Janet's eyes as the doctor gazed at the team. It was as if SG-1's strength was reflected in all the members of the SGC. It was amazing how such a tragedy could bring people together.

One of the greatest attacks in the world had woken a sleeping giant, just as it had back in Pearl Harbor. Many were lost but something was gained through the horrors of that day, America came together as one to share a grief that plagued a nation. It was the beginning of a new era that would change so many lives, the SGC included. For they were no longer just fighting on a front so far from home but ones that seemed closer than ever. What the terrorists would never know was that they had awoken a new strength in everyone that day. At the SGC it was no different as they held a renewed faith in their abilities as they fought both enemies foreign and domestic. It was just another tragedy from the long list that was to come. But one thing was for certain; on that day September 11, 2001 it would always be remembered as the day to never forget. They held it in their memories as they bestowed remembrance for all those who had lost their life.

Never Forget 

_Disclaimer: Stargate is the property of its producers, I don't own a thing. For all those who lost their lives in the 9/11 attacks, we will never forget. _

AN: This was not to think of all the bad but to remember the day that changed America and remember those who lost their lives. Thank you and God Bless.


End file.
